Referring to FIG. 1 for a prior art ignition gun with a safety switch, the ignition gun comprises a casing 1, and the casing 1 includes a holding section 10 disposed at an end of the casing 1, and an ignition pipe 11 sheathed into another end of the casing 1, a press button 12 installed between the holding section 10 and the ignition pipe 11, a safety switch 13 installed at the holding section 10 proximate to a side of the press button 12, a blocking member 130 disposed in the holding section 10 of the safety switch 13 and extended towards the press button 12, and the blocking member 130 precisely presses against a latch member 120 of the press button 12 in the casing 1, so that the press button 12 can no longer be pressed. If the safety switch 13 is pushed, the blocking member 130 will be separated from the latch member 120, so that the press button 12 can be pressed. As a result, the latch member 120 and the blocking member 130 are used to provide a safety protection of the ignition gun.
Referring to FIG. 1 again, the casing 1 further comprises a gas storage tank 14, a gas outlet valve 15, a pipe body 16, a nozzle 17 and a driving member 18; wherein the gas storage tank 14 is installed at an appropriate position of the holding section 10 for storing gas fuel; the gas outlet valve 15 is installed on the gas storage tank 14 at a position proximate to the press button 12; an end of the pipe body 16 is connected to the gas outlet valve 15 and the other end is connected to the nozzle 17 disposed on another end of the casing 1; the driving member 18 is installed between the press button 12 and the gas storage tank 14; one end of the driving member 18 is coupled to the gas outlet valve 15 and the other end presses against the press button 12; and a protruded member 180 disposed between both ends of the driving member 18 presses against the gas storage tank 14. If the press button 12 is pressed, the press button 12 drives another end of the driving member 18 to move towards the gas storage tank 14 and an end of the driving member 18 to move away from the gas storage tank 14, such that the gas outlet valve 15 is lifted to allow the gas in the gas storage tank 14 to flow through the gas outlet valve 15 into the pipe body 16 and is ejected to the outside from the nozzle 17.
Referring to FIG. 1 again, the casing 1 further comprises an electric arc generator 19 installed between the press button 12 and the ignition pipe 11, and the electric arc generator 19 includes a starter end 190, an electric wire 192 and another electric wire 194, wherein the starter end 190 precisely presses against a trigger section 122 disposed on the press button 12, and the electric wire 192 can be extended to the other end in the casing 1 and connected to the nozzle 17. The other electric wire 194 passes through an opening 110 disposed on another end proximate to the casing 1 to connect the ignition pipe 11, such that the other electric wire 194 forms an arc generate circuit with a discharge pin which is installed on the ignition pipe 11 at a position proximate to the nozzle 17. If the press button 12 is pressed, not only the gas fuel can be ejected from the nozzle 17, but the starter end 190 also can be triggered by the trigger section 122, so that the electric arc generator 19 produces a high-voltage current to the nozzle 17 through the electric wire 192, and a discharge pin produces an electric arc to light up the gas flowing out from the nozzle 17, so as to complete an ignition.
After the ignition gun is used, the press button 12 cannot be pressed again since the safety switch 13 has not returned to its original position yet, and the ignition gun may trigger the press button 12 to light up the gas again. Further, the latch member 120 is connected with a very small area of the blocking member 130. If a user forgets that the ignition gun is set in a non-pressible status, or a child does not know that the ignition gun comes with a safety switch 13, or even a user wrongly believes that the press button 12 gets stuck or has a unsmooth slide, then an excessively large force may be applied to press the ignition gun and crack or break the blocking member 130 or the latch member 120. As a result, the press button 12 cannot be latched or pressed. Since the gas will be discharged to produce an electric arc and light up the gas once the press button 12 is pressed, therefore the ignition gun totally loses its safety function, and it cannot effectively prevent children from lighting up the ignition gun while playing with it or it may even cause regrettable accidents. It is definitely a good news for users to have a safety ignition gun to overcome such shortcomings.